Hurricane
by SickMickey
Summary: "That's a good girl." The woman cooed as she moved in closer. "I want to see those sexy, bedroom eyes of yours when you sing to me." - Bella and Rosalie


Disclaimer: The following is a work of fandom-fiction and is intended to be read as such. No infringements are intended and all intellectual property not owned by this author are the sole possession to their respective owners.

Warning: This short story contains OOC Twilight characters. They are familiar in means of characteristics and names, but otherwise altered to fit the purposes of the story. In addition this is a ___femslash_ tale. The aforementioned characters will partake in sexually provocative and somewhat descript acts.

* * *

..::::..

"Electricity is off," Angela said. "Again."

Bella rolled over onto her side, through a cocoon of blankets, she peered at her roommate. She yawned, sleep still latent in her voice when she asked, "I thought you paid it?"

"No." Angela tapped her foot, temper flaring. "I paid the water. You were supposed to pay the electric bill, remember?"

It was evident that Bella in-fact did not remember, but she figured this was not the best time to voice the obvious. "Sorry Ang. I'll take care of it."

Exactly how she was going to 'take care of it' wasn't entirely clear. Bella - like her mousy-haired counterpart - was flat broke. What money she hadn't used on her share of the rent had gone to buying Ramen Noodles. _Damn stomach and its insistent need to be fed._

Bella lumbered her way to the bathroom. Reaching for the lightswitch, she chuckled to herself when it dawned on her why the lights were not cooperating. Shower by candlelight wouldn't be so bad. Well, in theory anyway. No electricity meant no power to the hot water heater. Even though she had woken up on the tail-end of the afternoon, this day couldn't be over fast enough.

After her ice shower, she ran a brush through her dark chestnut hair. Bella opted for a ponytail and when she plopped the brush down on the counter, it knocked over - _oh God knows what_. She nor Angela were overly inclined to keep things tidy in their run down apartment and with only the flicker of candlelight to illuminate the small room, there was no telling what was haphazardly strewn onto the floor. _Fuck it. Just another thing Angela can bitch about.  
_  
She slid into a pair of mostly clean jeans and hopped out of the room putting on one of her Chuck Taylors, and then the other. She grabbed her house keys, a hoodie, and then her guitar case, before she headed out to sing for her supper.

..::::..

It wasn't yet twilight. The sun was just setting, creating a harsh orange glow between the buildings in downtown Seattle. The gleam was caught against the reflection of the building windows, making each one look like they were dripping in flames. The city was on fire.

Bella took a bench near a popular coffee house. She fiddled with her guitar case for a moment, retrieving her beloved acoustic guitar and then propping the case itself mouth open to the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

This wasn't her usual scene. This section of town was populated by business folk. Men and women in mournful, dark suits, briefcases, and stateoftheart cells phones. Not the kind of people she would generally associate with, but they were sure to have something she didn't: money.

She strummed out a few cords, hummed in lieu of singing until she caught the attention of a few walkers. She wasn't an exibitionist by any means, infact she could be downright shy, but when she had an audience, she felt pretty damn good. Those jittery butterflies in her stomach would start to flutter in sync, the blush on her cheeks would make her glow, and the nervous tension in her voice would take on a sultry appeal. Bella had been told on several occasions she was 'sexy as hell' when playing. The modest part of her thought they would probably say that about any girl who knew more than a few riffs on a guitar, but the lascivious side of Bella hoped it to be true. At least she felt it to be true when she was playing.

There was a crowd forming, a few men. One was videotaping her on his cell phone. That would normally bother her, but when she began to sing the worries, the self-consciousness, and the _world _melted. She closed her eyes, let the music take hold and - _Oh yeah, that's it._That was the feeling she loved so much.

When the song was done she opened her pretty brown eyes and noticed a few dollars in her guitar case. The men started to walk away, disinterested now that the show was over, but as the small herd faded that was when Bella saw her.

She was dressed professionally, fitted charcoal suit jacket that only seemed to enhance her breasts rather than hinder them. She wore a dark pencil skirt that was alluringly snug and cut off a few inches above her knees. A few too many inches above the knee to be considered very work appropriate, but in a flattering way. Her flaxen hair was long, and the tips twirled into ringlets. Bella was struck by just how beautiful the woman was. It wasn't as if Bella hadn't appreciated the female form before, it was that this was different. _She _was different. A true temptress.

In the woman's hand was a latte, she sipped it slowly as she continued to stare at Bella, then she ran her tongue along her top lip. Bella followed it, watching as it moved slowly against the peach-fine arch of her mouth.

"That was really good." The woman finally said.

Bella fidgeted, suddenly bashful to be the object of the woman's gaze. "Um, thanks."

"Play something else for me." Her voice was commanding, said with force but not volume. Bella wasn't sure why it ran a shiver down her spine.

"Ah, what do you want me to play?"

The woman smiled at her, an almost animalistic glow formed in her lapis colored eyes. "Hmm, something... _soulful_."

Bella nodded. Soulful, what the hell did that mean? Her mind conjured Jeff Buckley and soon she was plucking _Forget Her _on her guitar. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she -

"Open your eyes." The woman said.

Bella's eyes shot open, startled by the request she stared at the woman dumbfounded.

"That's a good girl." The woman cooed as she moved in closer. "I want to see those sexy, bedroom eyes of yours when you sing to me."

Bella could feel the blood pool in her cheeks, but this only seemed to entertain the woman more. She giggled. Not a school-girl chuckle, but a smooth, sensual, breathy laugh. She pulled a hundred-dollar bill out of her purse, tossed it into the guitar case, and then lifted an expectant eyebrow at Bella.

Bella looked indecisive chewing on her bottom lip. This was weird. It felt weird, but felt good at the same time. With her eyes open, she began to play again. She kept eye contact with the woman the entire time. The blond's gaze made her insanely self-conscience, and exposed. She wanted desperately to close her eyes or at the very least look away, but she didn't dare. The woman wanted the control and Bella wasn't going to give it up that easily.

When the song was finished, she set down the guitar. The woman smiled at her again, this time more subtle, softer. "You're voice certainly matches your beauty. What is your name?"

"Bella." She answered in a meek, childlike voice.

The woman pursed her lips, she seemed to be contemplating something. "Bella, I'd like to hear you play again. Sometime soon."

"Well, hey, I'll probably be out here same time tomorrow." Was Bella's weak attempt at a joke.

The blonde reached in her handbag again and pulled out another hundred-dollar bill and a card. She walked over to the songstress and handed them to her. The woman's finger grazing up Bella's wrist. "I was thinking of something more... private."

The woman walked away leaving Bella confused and a little disappointed. That was until she looked at the card. 'ROSALIE HALE' it read, along with her phone number. On the reverse side 'HALE MUSIC ENTERPRISE' was embossed.

Bella was suddenly having trouble breathing.

* * *

Thanx for taking the time to read. Please feel free to review.


End file.
